A Second Chance
by SamRoseKni46
Summary: So I get that there's a LOT of "after-Alleginat" stories but don't just pass this one. Read It. Like now. Yes now. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Fourtris Divergent Fanfic**

_**Set after Allegiant, Shauna Died I just couldn't deal with her being paralyzed, so she is dead and Marlene and Uriah have a child. Right now they are in "heaven". Enjoy**_

Tris POV

"Tris do you think that this dress goes with these shoes or with Marlenes' studs"? I ignore Shauna. "Tris are you listening to me? Tris!" "What?" " I asked you a question" Shauna says with an irritated tone. " I'm sorry what?" " Tris are you okay cause you've been spacing out lately are you thinking of something or someone"? She says wiggling her eyebrows. " Sorry Shauna its just that I miss Four and Christina and what would have happened if we had not died." "Tris that's just a bunch of stupid stuff you're saying, if we had not died, then the war probably would still be going on and we'll just be watching people die from here I don't think that you would want that now would you"? Shauna says in a hurry . "Now lets go, Marlene,Will,and Uriah are probably waiting for us at the hole." So we leave the store and go to the place we call the hole which is basically a glass hole and we can see space and the earth. "Finally y'all got here what took you guys so long you shop like Christina."Will says. "Sorry this girl over here wasnt listening to me when I was talking to her." I roll my eyes at this considering it was Shauna who dragged me to all those stores and who made me wait almost half an hour to buy her ice cream claiming its her birthday. "What ever let's just eat lunch now- no Jackson don't try to get into the basket now, Uriah would you please take your son to play for a while." Marlene says after getting Jackson out of the picnic basket. "But Marle-" Uriah starts. "No don't "but Marlene" me i'm the who has to feed him and change the diaper so unless you want to trade positions Suggest you get up now." Marlene says "Okay Mar, come one Jackson let's go play." Uriah says in a baby voice. He leaves but without giving Marlene a kiss. Seeing them together sometimes gets to me reminding me that Tobias is gone and that its my fault I couldn't marry hpm or have children,which with probably never happen considering that even though i'm in heaven I still look like a 12 year old and since I'm dead I'm probably going to stay like that forever. "Hey Tris what's wrong Shauna said that you you've been spacing out the rest of us have noticed too so what's wrong?" Marlene says concern in her voice. "Well its just that-." I'm cut off by a rumbling and the sound of water in a distance river I look down at the hole and see its gone. I start to panic and look around for Marlene,Will,Shuana,or Uriah.I try to yell their names out but nothing comes out. I look down again and see something hurtling towards us. Its blue, no there's green too, wait a minute is that the Earth?! I get closer until the ground is- and all I see is black then I'm out cold.

_**So that's the end of chapter 1 I can't really tell if its that long cause I'm using my tablet so, 't forget to review suggestions,compliments, and things I should do better on.**_

_**- SamRoseKni46**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Four POV**_

"Did you know that today would be Shauna's birthday, so in remembrance of Shauna I'm going take you guys to me Shuanas favorite place." Zeke says after lunch. We were in the pit walking around absentmindedly "So where is this special place hmm?" Christina questions "You'll find out when we get there. C'mon lets go to the train" Zeke says as he starts to run. O follow him and Christina to the train. We jump right as the train passes and I help Christina get on the train when it reminds me how I helped Trial get onto the train. She's gone four so stop being ridiculous she's not coming back. I shake my head and focus on just,ping off the train. "Here's our stop follow me when we get off." Zeke yells against the the loud wind. We jump off the train and follow Zekes shadow into the woods.

- Page Break-

We get to a small clearing and see a large rock in the middle with a small basket next to it. Zeke goes over to the basket and opens it up and pulls out a rose with a diamond ring attached. Zeke where did you get that?!"shrikes Christina "I found it outside the gate before the Bureau found us." So what did you want us here for then"? I ask in an irritated tone." Calm down Four, I got this for you, if Tris ever DOES come then you can marry her. By the way I already have another ring for Shuana if you're wondering." I give Zeke a look and take the ring out of his hand and place it in my pocket." Thanks I guess, Zeke." "I think that you should be more grateful considering that I got that for you.""Thank you Zeke for the ring." I say with fake sincerity. "No Four don't say it like that you make it sound like I asked to marry you and, i'm not gay." Zeke says hiding away behind Christina. I roll my eyes at Zeke and turn and start to walk to the train.

_**So I forgot to put this in in another chapter but do you guys watch Arrow and if you do review and tell me if you think that Oliver is really dead or not.**_

_**- **__**SamRoseKni46**_


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up with a tight pain on my chest and look at my chest for any blood or swelling. I see that there was swelling but its my breast that have swollen, and a lot. "Dang Tris,what happened to your boobs, they're larger than Marlenes, hell a lot larger than mine." Marlene comes over and looks at Shuana with a puzzled face." What's larger than mine?"she asked then looks over at me and her eyes grow huge." The fu- Tris what happened to your boobs there huge, they're probably a size ... D no DD. Tris do you know what this means know you can stop hating your body and be proud of it, you know wear some sexy dresses get A BOYFRIEND." Marlene says with a glint in her eyes." Marlene don't be stupid Tris still has a boyfriend, Four." Shauna says after pushing Marlene into Uriah." I doubt it Four's probably moved on any way, I mean have you seen him he could easily getting a better wife than me, I may have "the body" but I have a horrible personality." I say with sadness in my voice." Tris now you're being stupid have you seen the way Four looks at you, its like you're the only girl in the world that is beautiful and everyone else is ugly. Not saying that you're ugly but you are very pretty so many boys like you, Eric, Peter, Al, Four, probably that Matthew guy back from the Bureau." Shauna lists off on her fingers."OK so what I only like Four but her he already has another girlfriend considering its been how long months, years,decades, maybe we're so far ahead that they wouldn't recognize us anymore. So I suggest we find a way to go back to heaven and leave this alone." "Well if we knew how to get back and considering that we go to the hole almost everyday, im pretty sure they would have warned us that we would get sucked back to earth." Will says which shuts us all up except for Jackson who pulls Uriah's hair." Ow, Jackson don't pull my hair Marlene does that enough." "Well I guess somebody doesn't like my kisses so I guess I'll just take my baby and leave." Marlene says in a serious tone."Please Marlene I was just kidding, don't take our child from me." "I was just kidding too you know Uriah, I love you" " I love you too Marlene." Uriah walks up to Marlene and they start to make out. I roll my eyes and look for the sun. Its starting to rise so I'm assuming that it is morning." Hey you guys, I think I know where east and West are." "Tris is right the side where the sun rises is the east and its opposite is to west and the wind is coming from the north assuming were somewhere near Canada based on these plants. And from Canada to Chicago its about southeast approximately." Will says in a voice that makes him sound smart ."So you died and your back alive and you're still acting Erudite." Marlene asks in a bored tone. "Whatever you're gonna appreciate my smartness one day." Will says starting to walk in the direction which I guess is southeast. "Ugg I have walking." Marlene starts to complain. I start to ignore then keeping an open eye for what might be lurking in the bushes and behind trees.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Four POV**_

Just another normal day, I tell myself without Tris I mumble. "Four you need to stop thinking about Tris so much she's not worth it she's ugly I don't even know why you like that flat chested, baby. " A voice says that could only be one person. "Lauren don't ever talk about Tris like that I love her so much and you can't change that I will never like you. And also how did you get in here, I lock my door every night and only Zeke has my other key." I tell her getting up. "Well thats not something you need to know, but what you do need to know is that Tris is never coming back you even spreaded her ashes on a zip line! You would never go on a zip line except for when she died." She shakes her head and starts to walk out of my room. "Big bad Four can't even let go of a dead girl." She slams the door behind her and I fall back on my bed and close my eyes. _"I love you Tris, I love you to Tobias" "Do you think that giving you a hug will give away to much, you know what I do-"_ I stop before I can finish my thoughts and get up. "She's gone, in a better place." I keep telling myself but I keep thinking about her, more and more everyday, like she's coming closer. I shake my head and go into the bathroom amd shower.

- Page Break-

_**Two Days Later**_

There's chaos everywhere especially here in the control room. The Bureau called reporting they found people walking around but they keep disappearing so they need some dauntless soldiers to find them. "Four get your ass over here and watch the cameras." Eric yells. I roll my eyes and sit down. After about an hour I'm about to leave and eat then I see one of the fugitives and he looks a lot like Will. I look again and the rest of them come into view. I count a total of 6 people one of them probably a girl holding a child. The dauntless guards take the fugitives and start to walk them away. One of the girls turn to the cameras and I get a clear view of her face. I get up and leave. No it can't be no. I shake my head. No its not. Not Tris.

_**So there's 6 people there; Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Will, Tris, and Lynn plus Uriah and Marlene's child Jackson for you guys who didn't know. I know I haven't mentioned Lynn its just that since she died and Marlene and Uriah got married, she liked to be alone and no one else in their group is lesibian so. Review:-D Also in need at least 10 reviews so I know that people are actually reading this.**_

_**- SamRoseKni46**_


	5. Authors Note

Sorry to those who read this (if anyone does) but its not an update.

I Don't know if people are actually reading this, but if there is please review for me to continue this story. Otherwise I'll remove it. The deadline for you to review is February 28th, 2015.

Thank You.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Tris POV**_

_**Thank you to abbey, I am Dauntless and Sylvia for reviewing even though i didn't get 10 i'm still updating but theres still the deadline. Also abbey i'm going to write better after the chapter 6, it's just that I pre-wrote the first 6 chapters. Share this story please! **_

"Keep moving fugitive."one of the guards say as he pushes me." This is all Uriah's fault." I say under my breath. _( Flashback to an hour ago)_

_"Will are you sure you know where we're going, we could be heading the opposite of civilization with you telling us where to go" Marlene complains "Well I'm sorry that its taking so long, its just that's the way civilization is and if you don't want to accept it you can go your own way." Will says with an irritated tone. "Will don't talk to Marlene like that or else I will hurt you." Uriah says seriously. "What are you going to do 'daddy', beat me in front of your child?" "Will, don't make fun of me!" Uriah yells so loud Jackson starts to cry. "Oops."says Uriah. "Put your hands where we can see them Now!" A voice in the darkness yells out. We scatter according to the plan we made in case something or someone tried to attack us. Uriah and Marlene runs to the left, Shauna and Lynn to the right, and me and Will run straight to attack the guards. I guess we were doing good considering it was 2 on 10. Then they're reinforcements came and tackled us to the ground. So technically it was Uriah's fault yelling so loud._

(Present)

"Here, get in here and don't make noise." The guard that was pushing me says as he again pushes me into a cell. He shuts the door loudly and you can hear the lock click in place." Please let me be with my husband and child!" Marlene yells at the retreating guards figure. One of them turn around and open Marlene's cell and throws her into Uriah's cell." Sorry ma'am but by code, we cannot allow you to keep your child. From all we know it could be fake and really be a bomb." Says the man holding Jackson." Don't _ever _call my child an it you stupid son of a bitch!" Marlene says with so much strength more than she's ever yelled, more than Uriah." Please calm down ma'am we'll get your child back to you as soon as possible." And with that they all leave and lock the door behind them.

_**This will probably be the last chapter in separate POVs. The rest would be in Tris's POV since I just wanted to get Tris and the gang alive and Four to have a ring for Tris without any confusion. **_

_**-SamRoseKni46 **_


End file.
